Unexpected Gifts
by Zela
Summary: Just a light fluffy Christmas ficlet to warm the soul. RadarMulcahy gasp So I rather hope that doesn't offend. P


A/N: This is actually set in the continuity of another fic I'm working on (which is huge, so I'd rather finish it before posting the chapters here) but seeing as it's Christmas, I thought I should post anyway. I'm aware this isn't a popular pairing ... and I don't care! Bwahahaha! laughs maniacally Erhem. Yes. Anyway, all you really need to know is that this presupposes a relationship between Radar and Mulcahy, and that the relationship isn't often physical, for various reasons.

Anyway, enjoy, and Merry Christmas!

xxxxxx

The night was just overcoming the final patches of light as the door blew open and the rugged up company clerk tumbled in.

"Oh, Radar," Father Mulcahy lifted his head from pulling on his boots for a moment and smiled, then returned to the laborious task of gearing himself up for the cold weather outside. Not that the thin canvas of his tent made it any warmer inside, but there were formalities to be followed.

"Heya Father … uh, Francis," even Mulcahy's slight look of remonstrance couldn't wipe the smile off of Radar's face. There was a good feeling running through the camp - it was Christmas and there were no wounded. And although they all desperately missed their families and wanted to be home, in a sea of so much pain they had learned that it was the little things that must be clung to for happiness.

"So, are we gonna go?" Radar asked somewhat impatiently. Mulcahy cast a look around, and patted himself down. He was wearing practically every item of clothing he owned.

"Yes," he nodded, "that should be it."

"Great." Mulcahy moved towards the door, but Radar stopped him shyly, a pleased, secretive expression on his face. "I got you something," he said, pulling a package out of his pocket. "Merry Christmas Francis."

"But we didn't say anything about presents …" Mulcahy was truly stunned. He hadn't even thought of getting the little clerk anything. "Radar, I don't know what to…"

"Open it," Radar interrupted. He was wearing that satisfied grin he got whenever he managed to surprise anyone, a smile of pleasure and pride.

Cautiously Mulcahy unwrapped the parcel. Inside was a little music book, with pieces by all the great composers, and popular favourites as well. Mulcahy discovered his nose was feeling warm and overlarge, and his eyes were pricking a little.

"Radar …" he said thickly. He'd been expecting socks, or a scarf, or maybe a Bible. All of them would have been eminently useful to him, and he knew that was the kind of present everyone else usually received.

Radar, unsurprisingly, seemed to read his mind. "Christmas isn't about giving people what they need," he explained happily. "It's about giving them what they want."

Mulcahy swallowed and bit back a smile. "Is it really?" he asked. "I should have said that in my sermon. You really are quite remarkable, did you know that?" He meant every word, but he was still just babbling, his mind far more focused on reaching out with one hand and grabbing a soft velvet bow and bells decoration from the wall.

Radar stared at him curiously. "What someone wants?" Mulcahy repeated softly to himself, and absentmindedly he pinned the decoration to the side of Radar's hat. He was standing right in front of the clerk now, and he smiled down at him warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Radar," he said, and kissed him lightly on the nose.

Radar looked up, his eyes wide, and Mulcahy nodded a little in consent. His mouth broke out into a wide smile, and then he reached out and kissed the priest full on the lips. Mulcahy didn't even hesitate, but responded warmly, and the tent was silent for a few moments as the two lost themselves in the feel of the moment.

Eventually Radar stepped back, cheeks glowing and smile barely restrained. He was more than a little pleased to see Mulcahy's hair mussed and face red as well.

"Well, er," the priest said with a good humour tinged with embarrassment. "We'd better be going." His mouth kept threatening to split into a childish grin. Although Radar was far more interested in the physical side of their relationship than he was, it was wonderful to give and receive a gift so rare and so endowed with … feeling.

"Sure," Radar agreed, offering his arm to the older man in a most gentlemanlike fashion. Mulcahy laughed delightedly and accepted with a mock serious bow. As they passed through the door Radar reached up and snatched one more quick kiss from his partner's lips, and Mulcahy drew back in shocked amusement. "Now Radar," he could barely keep his face straight. "Stealing a kiss from the mouth of a priest!"

Radar just nodded his head upwards in the direction of the mistletoe he had thoughtfully placed there earlier, and smiled slyly.

Mulcahy's laughter lasted all the way across the compound.

END

Now leave a review-ew-ew Yeah!

;D


End file.
